You're Perfect To Me
by SlytherinServant
Summary: *Dramione* Draco has kept a secret for about two years that no one knows about. When Hermione confronts him he admits to being suicidal and cutting every night. She feels he needs help but he won't accept help from anyone. Could these two possibly be exactly what each other need? ***Contains self harm and suicidal attempts.*** THIS SUMMARY IS RUBBISH! RUBBISH!


**You're Perfect To Me**

Harry Potter was leaving Potions class with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The three of them were utterly exhausted and frustrated. ''Why does Snape have to assign so much homework?'' Ron complained as he shifted his books to his right arm rather than his left. Hermione rolled her eyes. ''It's not like you do it anyway, Ron.'' She said in responce to her friend's question. Ron glared at her. Harry walked along listening to the two bicker. Then he asked a question that made Ron and Hermione look taken aback. ''Where do you suppose Malfoy is?'' Hermione looked at Harry in confusion. ''What do you mean, Harry?'' She asked. Ron decided to make his input known. ''Since when do you care about that bloody git?'' He questioned. Harry shrugged. ''I don't. It's just the fact that he's been missing from all classes since last Thursday. Tomorrow's Friday. He's been absent from class for a week already. He never misses class, no matter how much he loathes the class. I just find it a bit suspiscious.'' He explained. His friends exchanged a look. ''So Harry's right. But why should we care? The bloody git called Hermione a mudblood, made fun of my family, and pestered Harry with insults. Maybe he's finally dropped out of school to become a Death Eater like his precious father.'' Ron reminded them. ''Ron! Stop it! Sure, he makes our lives a living nightmare but he's still a person. Maybe I should go look for him.'' Hermione said goodbye to her friends and left in search of Draco.

As she walked down an empty corridor she spotted Draco heading her direction. This was the perfect opportunity to question the Slytherin. ''Malfoy.'' Draco stopped and turned towards the fourteen year old witch. ''What do you want, Granger? I don't want to be contaminated with your dirty blood.'' The blonde haired boy snarled. Hermione ignored the insult. ''Why have you been absent from class?'' Draco's face turned pale. ''That is none of your buisness!'' He turned to leave but Hermione grabbed him by his sleeve. ''Tell me, Malfoy! Why have you been missing classes?'' She sounded pissed with a mixture of concern. Draco glared. ''It' . .Buisness!'' He pulled away. As he did, a patch of cloth ripped from his robes. Hermione held the cloth in her hands and gasped when she saw multiple scars scattered on his arm. Some were faded, some fairly new. Draco noticed where she was looking and tried to run off until she grabbed his robes again. ''What are those?'' She commanded. He panicked and tried to pull away again, but Hermione tugged on his robes, pulling him back. ''Tell me. Tell me or I'm going to the Headmaster.'' He looked horrified now and was desperately trying to pull away but Hermione had an iron grip. ''Malfoy.'' Draco gave up. ''If I tell you Granger, you'd be smart to not tell anyone. Especially Weasel.'' Hermione tightened her grip at the mention of Ron. ''It's WEASLEY. Not Weasel.'' She said bitterly. Draco sighed. ''When I was 12, I was a suicidal. And I still am. I cut every night and I have a hard time hiding my pain so I skip class. Happy?'' Hermione's expression softened. She loathed Draco to no avail yes, but her heart wasn't made of stone. ''Why didn't you tell someone? You could've gotten help.'' The blonde haired boy glared once more. ''I don't need help!'' He again failed to yank away. ''Yes you do! If you're doing self-harm, you need help! Medical help, Draco!'' He frowned. He hated when Hermione was right. Ignoring his inner thoughts, he finally yanked free and stormed off.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the brown haired girl found her friends on the couch. She was pleased to see Harry forcing Ron to not fall behind on his assignments like he often did. She sighed and placed herself in between the boys. Ron opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. ''I'm not doing your homework, Ronald.'' He closed his mouth dejectedly. Harry put down his quill and sighed. ''Did you find out about Malfoy?'' He wondered. Hermione thought about what Draco had said. _'If I tell you Granger, you'd be smart to not tell anyone.'_ ''No, he refused to let me know anything. Typical Slytherin.'' Harry nodded and began to write again. While the boys worked, she began to think about Draco. She'd given him _advice. _She was so confused with herself yet proud at the same time. Hermione didn't know what to think. ''I'm going to bed.'' The boys watched as she desended the staircase and was gone. ''Harry?'' Harry jumped and turned around to see Ron's sister Ginny enter the common room. ''Oh, hi Ginny.'' Harry said. She smiled. ''Have you guys heard about Hermione?'' Ron and Harry glanced at each other. ''What do you mean?'' Ron asked. ''She's a suicidal.''


End file.
